


I’ll help you study

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [7]
Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Bobby offers to help Liam study.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Kudos: 17





	I’ll help you study

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt 65. I’ll help you study of 100 ways to say I love you

“Do you want to play tennis this afternoon?”

“I’d love to but I have to study for Spanish. How about tomorrow?”

“Sure. Do you want to study together?”

“You’d be ok with that?”

“Of course I’ll help you study.” 

“Thank you, that would be amazing.”


End file.
